<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Seasons by Prince_YoshiK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511372">Changing Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_YoshiK/pseuds/Prince_YoshiK'>Prince_YoshiK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_YoshiK/pseuds/Prince_YoshiK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the bright sunny days of spring and summer to the falling of leaves and blistering winter nights. This story will focus on the life of Hamada Asahi and Kanemoto Yoshinori as they navigate their way to the alternating shifts, cycles, and climates of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Kanemoto Yoshinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional tags and characters will be added as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi met Yoshinori when they were both seven years old. It was at a park in their neighborhood. Kids went there with their parents to play during the weekends. Asahi and his sister frequent the park, they play with other kids of the same age while their parents sit on the bench and casually talk with other parents. Asahi’s favorite spot is the sandbox. He loves creating castles and shapes of animals with the sand. 

He was on his way there when he saw an unfamiliar face. He has already memorized most of the other kids' faces by now and the one sitting on the sandbox alone is surely a newbie. As compared to Asahi’s graphic tee and denim shorts, the newbie is wearing a black suit, shorts, and a beret hat. It’s almost the end of spring and summer is just around the corner, and looking at the stranger’s attire made him feel uncomfortable. <em>Maybe he’s one of those rich kids</em> he thought to himself. He laid his tools on the sand and sat down to start playing, not minding the presence of the new kid.</p><p>The new kid keeps on glancing his way and he can’t concentrate on his sandcastle. He doesn’t know whether there’s something on his face or he forgot to take his bath this morning, but whatever it is it’s bothering him.</p><p>“Hey do you want to play?” he asked the newbie. He’s avoiding eye contact with Asahi while chewing on his bottom lip. He stood up and dusted the sand particles on his shorts and went to the other side of the sandbox where the newbie is sitting. “My name is Asahi, Hamada Asahi. What’s yours?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>“Y-Yoshinori,” his voice is low like a whisper you can easily miss what he said with all the noise in the background.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Yoshi-kun, would you like to be my friend?” Yoshi’s eyes lit up and his smile came into view. He answered with an eager nod and a loud <em>YES. </em>They played together after that. It turns out that Yoshi likes making castles and animals with the sand too. They got to know each other better by asking random questions like favorite colors, favorite snacks, and so much more. When it’s time to go back home, both kids bid farewell to each other promising to have more fun next weekend.</p><p>…</p><p>Asahi and Yoshinori had their first crush when they were fourteen. They both attended the same middle school. Their parents become close after the first few encounters of Asahi and Yoshinori during their weekends at the park. Asahi found out back then that the Kanemoto family were originally from Kobe, they moved out because of Mr. Kanemoto’s work, which needed him to be in Osaka.</p><p>Asahi and Yoshinori grew up together for the past seven years. They spent each other’s birthdays and other occasions with their families. Yoshinori’s elder sisters were very fond of him saying that he has a very <em>unique</em> personality. They’re still wondering how their flamboyant and loud younger brother became friends with Asahi. <em>Opposites do attract</em> they said.</p><p>“I think I have feelings for Hitomi-san from class A.” It was after school and both of them decided to just kill some time at the park where they used to play at when they were kids. There were no assignments due the following day so they just sat there side by side at the swing, feeling the warmth of the sun setting right before their eyes. Asahi looked away from his manga and straight at Yoshinori. It was out of the blue but totally expected. Yoshinori had been talking non-stop about Hitomi-san. How she looks pretty when she’s tying her hair, how cute her laugh is after hearing a joke, or how good she smells whenever she passes by Yoshinori.</p><p>“Took you long enough to figure that out” Asahi resumed his reading leaving Yoshi appalled, eyes widening like saucers.</p><p>“How’d you know? I’m sure I was being discreet about it.”</p><p>“I’m just smart that’s all”</p><p>“Are you implying that I’m dumb?” Yoshinori replied with a pout, not believing that his best friend thought that he was dumb. When he got no reply from the latter he started sulking. “HI-KUN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, PLEASE.”</p><p>“Help you with what?” He sighed and gave up reading his manga placing it back in his bag.</p><p>“I really want to tell her how I feel, but I’m scared that she’ll reject me.” Yoshinori looked downcast. It was the first time Asahi saw him this affected by a person, a girl to be precise. “It sucks not having confidence.”

Silence followed right after, only the distant chattering of people at a nearby market and occasional vehicles passing by can be heard. There’s no one else in the park, maybe because it’s Wednesday and people are still busy getting through the week.</p><p>“You’re always kind to other people, you always lend a helping hand when they are in need. You put others first before yourself that’s why our classmates elected you as our representative. You’re smart, you’re funny, and your looks are not that bad.” <em>You’re really handsome</em> he doesn’t want to make Yoshinori overly confident so he just thought it to himself.</p><p>“W-Where did that came from?” Yoshinori became flustered from the compliments Asahi gave him. The latter rarely compliments him but when he does, it feels nice.</p><p>“To boost your confidence, dummy. Don’t worry about being rejected, I’ve noticed her looking at your way more than once so that’s a good sign.”</p><p>“Do you think so?” Yoshinori asked, his worry slowly dissipating.</p><p>“I know so. Go get ‘em, tiger.” And for the first time that evening, Yoshinori genuinely smiled while the sun’s rays illuminated his face. Highlighting his nose, lips, and making his eyes turn into a lighter shade of brown.</p><p>Later that night Asahi went to bed with a heavy feeling. He felt so stupid pushing Yoshinori away. He tossed around in bed feeling regretful. <em>If Yoshi is happy then I am too</em>. He fell asleep thinking of an orange sunset while sitting beside his first crush on the swing rocking back and forth on the subtle breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoshinori and Hitomi started dating during autumn. Asahi saw their relationship unfold. Yoshinori would always join Hitomi and her friends during breaks, he oftentimes invites Asahi to join them but the latter avoids being in a big group for too long because the introvert that he is, wants to be alone, or with Yoshinori only. Sometimes Yoshinori would ask if he would like to go to the cinema with them, he declines because he doesn’t want to be a third wheel. Their time together wasn’t the same as before, Yoshinori being at dates during Saturdays or at Hitomi’s house after school. During Sundays, they only see each other for a brief moment. They sometimes run into each other at the nearby convenience store and engage in small talk or when Asahi’s mother cooks dishes for the Kanemoto’s and instructs him to deliver it to them. Yoshi would always open the front door with a smile and a greeting for Asahi.</p><p>After class, Yoshinori would always fetch Hitomi at her classroom and the three of them would walk a few meters to the intersection. Right across the street is where Asahi and Yoshinori's houses are and on the left would be Hitomi's.</p><p>“See you later Hi-kun.” Yoshinori patted Asahi's back and went beside his girlfriend, interlacing their fingers.</p><p>“Goodbye Asahi-san,” Hitomi said with her soft voice. She bowed to Asahi and did a small wave. Hitomi is a sweet girl that is why a lot of guys at their school like her. He’s a lot like Yoshinori, kind, smart, and pretty. They complement each other very well. Asahi would say his goodbyes to both of them before parting ways. He'll look at their retreating backs and see both of them holding hands while laughing at some joke Yoshinori said.</p><p>The weather is starting to get chilly and it makes him feel more empty. Asahi isn't used to walking alone. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he misses Yoshinori so much. No more corny jokes thrown at his way or the endless nonsense stories. But Yoshinori is happy now, and he doesn't want to put an end to that. Seeing him smile makes it more fulfilling. <em>You're doing the right thing Asahi</em>, he told himself. Knuckles turning white from clutching his sling bag tightly.</p><p>...</p><p>Winter break rolled in quickly and the temperature dropped drastically. Everybody was wearing thermals and padded jackets, craving for warmth.</p><p>Asahi and his sister are sitting on the sofa watching the news in their living room while waiting for dinner to be served. The weather forecaster informed that there will be snowfall later that night, the first snow this year. They were advised to stay warm to avoid getting sick and stay safe from the slippery road.</p><p>"Niisan, do you like snow?" his ten-year-old sister Asami asked him out of pure curiosity. Eyes still on the TV screen, showing some random commercial.</p><p>"I find it a hassle to wear multiple layers of clothing and not to mention the cold make my bones weaker than it already is." Asahi replied nonchalantly.</p><p>"So you <em>hate</em> it?" She asked, putting emphasis on the word.</p><p>"Hate is a strong word, I just <em>despise</em> it," he doesn't hate the snow entirely, it's just his least favorite out of all the seasons. The snow falling from the sky does look beautiful but when it starts to pile up that's when he misses the warmth of spring and summer.</p><p>"Uh, isn't it the same thing?" Asami raised a brow at his older brother, confusion evident in her tone.</p><p>"No it's not, maybe you should study harder and then you'll know the difference," Asahi chuckled at her and focused his attention back on the TV screen.</p><p>"Ugh, whatever. I'll rather help mom in the kitchen than to be insulted by you," she stood up from the sofa and made her way to their kitchen. Asahi heard her whine to their mother about her older brother being a meanie.</p><p>Asahi was immersed in a game show when his phone vibrated. Tearing his eyes away from the TV screen he saw a very familiar nickname and number, he has already memorized it by heart due to the countless nights they called each other when they can't sleep or when they meet up during the weekends to hang out. It's strange that he's calling at this hour but nonetheless, he picked up and answered.</p><p>“Hel- Yoshi are you crying?” he sat up quickly upon hearing sniffs and heavy breathing from the other line. When he didn’t get a reply he made the spontaneous decision to grab his jacket from his room and pass by the kitchen to his mother that he’ll be out for a bit and wouldn’t miss dinner. He rushed towards the front door, cold air slapping him in the face. “Tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.”</p><p>“A-At the p-park,” Yoshinori answered between sobs. Asahi turned off his phone and ran to where Yoshinori is. When he got there, he is breathing heavily smoke was coming out from his mouth. He spotted Yoshinori sitting at the edge of the sandbox. The exact same place where Asahi first met him when they were seven. He noticed the other shivering, wearing only a sweatshirt. He took small steps towards Yoshinori while slowly removing his jacket. He placed it over the other's shoulder and crouched down in front of him. Yoshinori lifted his head, both his eyes and nose red from crying. Asahi used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on Yoshinori’s cheeks releasing a relieved sigh feeling the warmth of his palms.</p><p>Asahi waited patiently for the other to speak, he doesn’t want to interrogate Yoshinori given his current state, that’ll be rude. When Yoshinori calmed down, he finally said the words Asahi has been wanting to hear for a while now.</p><p>“We broke up.” he’s rejoicing inside, finally he can have Yoshinori to himself again. Gone are the days spent being alone, their movie nights and late phone calls will make a comeback. He can’t show how relieved he is feeling right now because Yoshinori might misunderstand it. all thoughts went down the drain when he saw how broken Yoshinori looked. He didn’t ask the reason as to why they broke up, he’ll open up when he’s ready.</p><p>“Come on let’s get you home,” they both stood up, Yoshinori sighed heavily and took some time to compose himself. He wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes and fixed his disheveled hair. He noticed Asahi shivering from the cold and remembered that the latter's jacket is still on him.</p><p>“Take this Hi-kun, you’re shivering, I’m sorry for taking your jacket.” He was about to remove it off his shoulders when Asahi declined.</p><p>“No, it's fine, you can return it once we arrived at your place.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I insist” They walked in silence after that, Yoshinori was spacing out, so Asahi has to be extra mindful of him. They stopped at a red light flashing in front of them. Asahi was checking out the bookstore’s display when he felt a warm hand slid onto his. He instantly looked at Yoshinori who was still facing ahead. They crossed the street hand in hand, when he expected Yoshinori to let go of his hand, he didn’t, and it made Asahi blush. It wasn’t long before they arrived at Yoshinori’s house, Asahi’s emotions were all over the place and he can’t seem to calm down his raging heart.</p><p>Yoshinori faced Asahi, fingers still interlaced. The street lamp above them was the only source of light. Asahi looked onto the other's face, pale white skin, pinkish lips, and cat-like eyes. Yoshinori was like an angel, how the light above envelopes him and makes him look ethereal. Asahi snapped out of his reverie when a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose, he looked up and saw snow falling from the night sky. It was magical, to say the least. He looked back at Yoshinori and was shocked to see a pair of brown eyes directed at him.</p><p>“Do you like the snow Hi-kun?” Yoshinori asked, smoke coming out from his mouth. And it was then that Asahi realized that maybe he does like the snow after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>